


Snookered

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: An AU with Jack and Daniel facing off over a billiard table





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fully admit that I will always stop when there’s a billiard tournament on TV

Daniel sighed as the plane banked over the lights of Vegas. His plans for a quiet Christmas in Colorado had evaporated three days ago when his agent called, pleading desperation. A fellow player was unable, due to a sprained ankle, to fulfill a charity obligation. It was only the fact that it was for charity that made Daniel, reluctantly, agree to participate in the televised celebrity event.

He would fly in, play in the tournament and immediately fly back out. The solitude of a snowy Colorado cabin beckoned after a tough ten month tour. Billiards was now a world-wide draw and Daniel had been in so many countries he often woke up not knowing what continent he was on. He needed the break, the alone time.

 

*  
Early the next morning, Daniel slowly walked the tournament area; he always liked to get the feel for the room, where the cameras and lights were, how far away the audience was, gauge the noise level.

“Well, hello, Dr. J, didn’t know you were playing.” A voice drawled from behind him.

Daniel briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning. “Colonel. Should have known you’d be here.” The other man, tall, lean, gray-haired, slumped casually against the table.

“Hey, anything for charity, right?” He extended his hand, grinning as Daniel’s arms remained stubbornly crossed. “Now, now, you know there are cameras everywhere.”

Reluctantly, Daniel took the hand and shook quickly. If he’d known that Jack “the Colonel” O’Neill was to be his opponent, he would have refused to come. The two men had faced each other rarely but Daniel always left those encounters unnerved by Jack’s openly flirtatious manner. Even knowing Jack was seeking just such a reaction, did little to lessen the discomfort. The reserved Daniel never knew how to take the other man. Although, truthfully, he never really knew how to react to anyone pursuing him.

It was, in fact, why he had chosen to hide out for the holidays. An openly aggressive friend had, for some reason, decided that Daniel would do nicely for a…Daniel wasn’t sure what the current word was; boyfriend seemed a tad outdated. But Daniel had chosen to play a safety: retreat.  
He’d removed himself from what was, to him, a rapidly alarming situation. Hoping that his non-appearance at all the ‘required’ holiday occasions would give Sarah a clue, he’d fled to his isolated Colorado cabin and had intended to spend Christmas watching it snow and practicing and resting up for the next year of play.

*

Half an hour before game time, Daniel walked into the Spirit Room of the Grand Ballroom. One lone table centered in the middle of hideously patterned carpet. Lights and cameras and technicians swarmed the area.

“Dr. J?” A man clutching a tablet approached him. “I’m Doug, welcome to the Lake View Casino. As per your instructions, cold bottled water and lemon throat lozenges are available at your table. May I take your case?” He reached for the small case Daniel was pulling.

Daniel winced. No sport embraced nicknames quite like pool. Daniel was known as Dr. J because of his analytic, scientific approach to the game and his physical appearance. Surgery had allowed him to dispense with the glasses and he'd let his hair grow longer but he’d kept his clinical attitude. 

Jack became ‘The Colonel’ after an opponent accurately nailed him as a control freak, calling him Captain. Jack had retorted that if he were in the military, then he’d be a higher rank than captain. Thus, ‘The Colonel’ was born.

“No, thank you, I prefer to take care of my own cues. “ Doug trailed him as he walked over to the chair bearing his name. The water and lozenges were both the brand he preferred; the chair, when he tested it, was comfortable.

Ignoring the cameras and the rapidly filling seats, Daniel opened his case and proceeded to assemble his cues. He’d brought six, less than he would have on a tourney but this was for charity and no money or professional standing rested on the outcome. Two break cues, a jump cue and some regular play cues.

Jack paused in the doorway, contemplating his opponent. Black was the unofficial uniform for tournaments and Daniel was following convention. Snug, low-slung jeans, a plain black button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up, shiny dress boots that Jack would bet were much more comfortable than they appeared. Jack had opted for black cargo pants, vaguely military in structure, a black T-shirt and boots.

“Good luck, Dr. J.” Jack sidled up beside him. “Care to make a bet on the game?”

Daniel quirked a brow at him as he continued to arrange his cues. “Why would I possibly want to bet on this?”

“I just thought we’d make it interesting.” Jack opened his case and assembled his cues, giving himself time to control his erratic heartbeat. Being up close and personal with that gorgeous face and the ocean-blue eyes always affected him.

Daniel sighed silently. “How much?”

“Oh, not money. Something more interesting. If I win,” Jack paused then grinned wickedly. “If I win, you have to take me home for the weekend.”

“Home?” Daniel squeaked.

“Home. To….where would that be?”

“Colorado,” Daniel admitted reluctantly.

“Two whole days in Colorado and we’ll practice on your…..table.”

“And if I win?” Daniel eyed him suspiciously.

Jack draped himself across his chair, his arm hanging across the back. ”Name it.”

Daniel eyed him suspiciously before a slow smile bloomed over his face. “You take a full page ad, in the player’s newsletter, admitting that I’m the better player.”

Jack took the extended hand. ”Done.”

A voice announced that the game would begin in five minutes. “May the best man win.” Jack picked up his break cue, caressing the satiny wood suggestively.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Daniel replied serenely. “He will.”

*  
They both waited patiently while the announcer introduced them and laid out the rules. Straight nine ball, best four games out of seven, alternating breaks, tournament rules. After shaking hands, they prepared to shoot for the lag. Daniel felt he had the advantage. He was better at the finesse shots while Jack powered through his play.

Daniel’s ball gently bumped the rail and stopped. Jack’s rolled just slightly past his.

“Dr. J breaks.”

*

Jack was on the table for the second game when Daniel realized he wasn't watching Jack's stroke or the balls on the table. No, Daniel was gazing at Jack's ass. He forced himself to take a drink of water, adopt an air of slight boredom while he assessed his mental state. He'd picked a hell of a time to realize that he found Jack O'Neill thoroughly attractive. And that he quite enjoyed the light and flirty nature of their relationship. So when Jack looked over at him, with a wolfish grin, Daniel smiled back. Jack blinked....and missed his shot. 

Daniel took his time strolling to the table.

He won that round. And the next one.

*  
Daniel was practicing his masse shots when he heard a knock on his door. “Who in the world?” He muttered as he picked up his phone and checked the front door camera. He shouldn't, he realized, have been surprised to see Jack O'Neill standing on his front porch in the snow, holding, if he wasn't very much mistaken, a rather large bottle of champagne. “Colonel?” Daniel opened the door.

“Happy new year.” Jack grinned at him.

“How did you find out where I lived?”

Jack leaned against the door frame, seemingly oblivious to the snow accumulating on his shoulders. “Oh, I have ways.”

“I'll bet you do.” Daniel stared at the snow, that had gone from a gentle drift to a serious piling on. “Drive into the garage,” Daniel nimbly plucked the bottle out of Jack's hands before shutting the door in his face. With a smile, he walked through the kitchen, slipping the bottle into the refrigerator while opening the garage with his phone.

He was standing in the open door when Jack hauled a duffel bag out of the truck. “Planning on staying, are we?”

“You've got a real storm out there and I know there's several extra bedrooms in this 'cabin'. So, no, I'm not driving back down that road again. At least, not tonight.” He followed Daniel into the massive, beautifully lit living room, anchored by the billiard table. “Nice,” Jack trailed his fingers across the emerald green felt. “And, of course, I did win the bet.”

Daniel straightened from his task of racking the balls. “You did not! I won.”

Jack flung his coat and cap over the back of the couch. “I let you win.”

“That is so not true!” Daniel broke, nodding in satisfaction as the four rolled neatly in the side pocket.

“You distracted me,” Jack was fingering the cues, selecting one and sliding it through his fingers., watching Daniel easily sink the one and two.

“Is it my fault you liked what you saw?” Daniel eyed the table, before pointing toward the far corner. “Nine ball.”

Jack watched the three gently kiss the nine, which rolled into the pocket.

“I believe I won that one.” Daniel announced. He started around the table, emptying the pockets when Jack suddenly grabbed him, hauling him close.

“There's a lot of snow out there,” he whispered, his lips against Daniel's.

“There is,” Daniel agreed solemnly.

“We could be stuck here for days.” Jack's lips slid along Daniel's jaw, his hands buried in the soft curls of his hair.

“Good thing you brought that champagne,” Daniel observed.

“Isn't it just?” Jack kissed the smile off Daniel's mouth. “Happy new year.”

Daniel peered at the clock. “Not for another couple of hours.”

“I know just how to fill those hours.” He heard the cue land on the table before Daniel's fingers latched on to his belt loops.

“I'll just bet you do.”

“My table or yours?” Jack murmured.

“Oh, mine, definitely mine.” Daniel pulled him closer.

“Looks like we both win.”

“Looks like,” Daniel agreed.


End file.
